


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kidnapping, M/M, Naval officer!Evan, Pirates, pirate!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Pirate AU!
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

Jared stood at the front of his ship, looking onwards at the vast sea ahead of him. He turned on his heel, heading back down to the lower deck.

His crew had been sailing for over a month now and they grew restless, desiring gold and fortune. As a pirate captain he would be expected to have produced some sort of stolen goods by now.

He adjusted his hat and checked his compass, if he was right then-

"Cap'n!" Zoe called from above. She peeked down from the crow's nest. "A British naval ship is ahead!"

Jared perked up, this was exactly what they needed. "Alright, everyone to their places!" He yelled, the crew scrambling into places. "Sail forward to the ship."

A naval ship was perfect, they were carrying goods on behalf of the king, which meant that they were sure to have items of considerable value.

~~~

Aboard the other ship, Evan was drinking tea in his chamber when Alana ran into the captain's room, looking panicked.

"Captain!" Alana stood up straight, trying to lose her panic. "A black jack has been sighted on the horizon!"

Evan set down his cup, thinking for a moment, "Get the men to their stations and prepare for an attack. Try to steer away first."

"Yes, sir." Alana said, running out. 

Evan stood, making his way towards the cabin window. It had been a long time since he'd had to deal with pirates.

Looking out the window he did indeed see the large, worn down ship ahead of them. It appeared the ship was once a merchant vessel, as it was not quite as equipped for battle as Evan’s ship.

Knowing that they were preparing for a possibly gruesome battle with the pirates, Evan sighed, grabbing his rapier and sliding it into its scabbard. He prepared himself to go in front of his men.

Evan was awful at interacting with new people, he hoped they killed the pirates before he had to speak with them.

Adjusting his hat in the mirror one last time, Evan stepped out of his cabin and faced his men.

~~~

The naval ship was already prepared for them. Jared cursed slightly under his breath, if it had been nighttime they could’ve snuck up on them without detection.

“They know we’re coming, so be prepared.” Jared yelled at his men, who lined the boat cannons and swords, ready to hop onto the opposing vessel once they got close enough.

“We want to be the first to strike.” Jared shouted, walking down the rows. “As soon as we are close be prepared to fire.”

Their ship finally got into the range for the cannons and Jared gripped his saber nervously. One wrong move and their ship would be in pieces.

“Fire!” Jared ordered, and the first hail of cannonballs rained over the opposing ship. A few landed in the water nearby, but two cannonballs met their mark, one into the bowsprit, the other into the quarter deck.

The crew of the other ship scrambled to regain their balance as their ship swayed from the blows.

Jared’s ship came up to the naval ship and his crew laid their boards, using them to scramble across into the enemy ship. Jared took his sword out and kept onto a board, carefully making his way across.

On the other ship, there was nothing but bloodshed. As swords clanked loudly the people around him began to fall. His own crew or the enemy, it didn’t matter now, Jared just needed to get to the captain of this ship.

Jared spotter him ahead. He seemed to be a cowardly fellow, unsure of what to do. It seemed quite right to Jared, the British navy had lazily trained another high born boy to command a ship and sent him out without him knowing a clue about battle.

A girl stood beside him, her dark hair falling into her face as she defended her captain. It was laughable, really, a captain needing someone to fight his battles for him.

Without a second thought, Jared slashed out with his saber, slicing a clean cut through the girl’s neck. Jared saw her eyes go blank as she toppled to the floor.

“Alana!” The other captain gasped, looking at the body and pointing his small rapier at Jared.

Jared merely pushed the body away with his foot, stepping closer to the captain, “Pity she had to die, she was a much braver sailor than you.” He said evenly, his sword out as well. Unlike the other’s sword, Jared’s was actually stained red.

“I am Evan, the captain of this ship.” The boy said, his voice shaking slightly. Even his sword shook as the boy twitched nervously. “Take what you need from my ship, but save my crew.” He requested, looking at the girl’s body once more.

Jared pretended to mull it over for a second, “Well, you see, Evan.” He said smoothly. “I can’t let the British navy get word about my ship.” Jared lowered his sword, by this time he knew Evan wasn’t going to harm him. “Pesky, the British navy is, you see they’d come after our heads, blah blah blah, you get the gist of it.” Jared shrugged. He raised his sword again, “However, dead men tell no tales.”

Evan bit his lip, looking around his ship as his crew were slaughtered like pigs. He suddenly attempted to charge Jared, who simply knocked away the boy’s rapier and point his own sword at his neck. Evan froze, watching Jared steadily.

“You know, it’s a noble thing for a captain to go down with his ship,” Jared tilted his head, rubbing his sword gently across Evan’s neck. Evan took shallow breaths, licking his lips. “You, however, don’t deserve a noble death.” Jared flipped Evan over and tied his hands up behind his back with a nearby rope.

“I think you’ll come with me instead.” Jared whispered into his ear. 

Evan was dragged across his ship, bound and tied, as he watched the last of his crew die.

“I think you’ll be fun.” Jared grinned.


End file.
